


The Impression of Wings in Snow

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean throws snowballs, Sam's amused and Castiel executes a perfect snow angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impression of Wings in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_cues 25 Days of Christmas challenge, prompt being "Snow Angels."

Dean’s boots crunched in the snow as he climbed from behind the wheel of the Impala, pulling his leather jacket more securely around his sturdy frame. His breath fogged before him, creating great clouds of moisture that hung before his eyes and obscured his vision momentarily. The door slammed behind him, followed by an answering echo as Sam climbed out of the passenger side, breath preceding him in great hot gusts, face pinched and reddened from the cold.

Dean cursed the just above zero temperatures around them as he stamped his feet and attempted to rub some warmth back into freezing palms and fingers. Sam joined him, fists pushed deep within the confines of his jacket pockets, scarf pulled up and around his chin. The woollen material did little to protect him from the cold, yet Dean was vaguely envious of his brother for that one small pleasure that the scarf provided. He vowed to himself that as soon as he could, he’d buy himself a bigger, thicker scarf than Sam’s, coupled with the biggest, bulkiest gloves he could find and laugh while his brother still froze with his own paltry scarf and no gloves.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam suddenly said, voice rough from the cold as he looked over Dean’s shoulder at the angel standing behind the elder Winchester.

Dean turned slightly, surprised at Castiel’s sudden appearance, to take in the sight of the dark haired form standing patiently, quietly behind him. There was a faint shimmer behind Castiel’s back, as of wings slowly being folded away after being shaken free from restrictive snow. Dean blinked and the shimmer was gone.

“Hello, Dean, Sam,” Castiel intoned, deep voice reassuring as he stared intently at first Dean, then less intently at Sam.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at his brother, over the obvious preferential treatment from the angel. Sam remained unaffected as usual, dampening Dean’s initial amusement. Unlike the Winchester brothers, Castiel appeared to be unaffected by the cold, face relaxed despite the snow surrounding them. The first snowflake drifted down and landed in Castiel’s softly spiked hair, before melting beneath the angel’s body warmth.

“C’mon, let’s go inside, huh?” Dean murmured, watching as another snowflake joined the first and another, soft white shapes collecting in Castiel’s hair only to melt soon after.

Sam grunted but otherwise remained silent, and turned away to jab the key viciously into the motel room’s lock. His back was still turned when he heard a soft thump and a startled, even softer noise of surprise behind him. He looked over his shoulder, a grin beginning to form on his face when he saw Castiel’s usually unmarked tan coat now marred with a soft splatter of snow upon one lapel. The angel was staring down at the snow sticking to his coat before turning his large eyed gaze up to Dean, leading Sam to guess just where the snowball had come from.

“Dean, stop playing with your angel and get inside,” Sam said, still grinning.

His words trailed off when Castiel surprisingly bent and scooped up a double handful of cold, cold snow and dumped it squarely over Dean’s laughing head. Sam leant against the doorjamb, laughing as his brother and the angel proceeded to throw snowball after missile-like snowball until their bodies were covered liberally with soft splatters of cold wet patches.

The fight ended when Dean slipped upon a hidden patch of ice beneath the snow, reaching out frantically to catch his hand upon Castiel’s arm and dragging the angel down with him instead. Their bodies collapsed amidst the swirling snow, Castiel’s wings flaring out briefly to slow their fall, before they disappeared. Sam picked his way carefully through the now thickening flakes falling from heavy snowclouds looming in the sky, to stare down at the couple tumbled in the snow upon the ground. Neither had made a move to get up, and Dean seemed to be trying to teach Castiel how to make snow angels.

Dean’s arms and legs windmilled against the snow, cutting large swathes through the whiteness so that his body was surrounded by a robe effect, wings flaring out around his back. Castiel watched him, head tilted to the side, lips parted and breath forming little gusts before his face. Finally, he laid back upon the white covered ground, blinked and unfurled his wings slowly. The feathers swept against the snow piled beneath his tan coated form and when he stood gracefully, he left behind the perfect impression of large feathered wings, soft shapes decorating the snow prettily.

“Now that’s what I call a snow angel,” Castiel said, with a slight chuff of laughter.

“You’re telling me,” Dean said, admiring Castiel’s handiwork, after he’d been helped to his feet by Castiel’s hand.

Sam shook his head, before nudging first Dean then Castiel and gesturing towards the sky. The snow had now turned into a blizzard, large flakes battering their heads insistently only to melt in freezing droplets against their hair and cheeks.

“C’mon, we need to get in,” Sam said. “Don’t wanna catch pneumonia.”

Dean grumbled something incoherent, yet still followed his brother inside. Castiel followed in Dean’s wake silently, leaving the perfect impression of wings stamped into the snow behind them.

~fini~


End file.
